Reunion
by The Pootamis
Summary: Go to the coast. Get together with the In-Laws have a few laughs. Yeah right.


Silence. Oh how she has welcomed this feeling. This feeling of feeling totally relaxed. Totally relaxed in her element.

The skies. The beautiful skies. The beautiful skies that she would often fly across looking for trouble. But not this time.

This time she would enjoy watching the passing clouds. This time she would enjoy allowing someone else to be the pilot.

Such an unusual feeling but a welcomed feeling. Just like the feeling she gets every single time she glances over towards the man sitting in the seat next to her.

Well right now he didn't look much like a man. Instead he looked like a hyper little boy on a sugar high.

So sugar high that he can't help himself from jumping up and down slightly in his seat causing his seat to creak.

Causing his legs to shake with uncontrollable excitement. Excitement that just makes a smile come across her face from just seeing the look of happiness across his face.

A look that has rarely come across his face. Well hasn't come until he started dating her. Oh how she could remember that day perfectly.

Remember the day this man had literally fallen into her waiting arms. A hold that she would never let go of to this day.

Seeing his legs starting to shake uncontrollably silently dropping the magazine in her hands down onto her lap reaching out gently Kara lays her hand down on Jason's knee causing him to instantly turn towards her with the biggest smile across his face.

" Will you please calm down? We still have five more hours before we are set to land."

Sending her a bashful smile unable to help himself slowly Jason starts to jump and down in his seat once again causing him to witness Kara raising an eyebrow at him despite the smile that is threatening to break across her face.

" I can't help it gorgeous. I'm finally going to meet her."

Feeling his knee going up and down letting out a sigh returning the magazine in her lap back to where it once had been gently Kara returns her hand back down to his knee and puts a little pressure down holding him in his seat.

" I know that Jay but your acting like a little kid that's on a sugar high. You need to tone it down a little bit. I don't want you to create a scene."

Taking a quick glance around finding every other passenger staring forward either towards the back of the seat in front of them or at some kind of electronic device reaching out gently Jason lays his hand down on top of her own.

" Well, I am. I'm high for you."

Unable to keep a pleased smile from coming across her face rolling her eyes gently Kara entwines their fingers together before she gives his hand a squeeze.

" As sweet and adorable you are being right now can you please bring it down just a little bit? For me?"

Seeing what her best puppy dog eye look that she knew could get him to do anything letting out a sigh slowly Jason nods his head causing a bright smile to come across Kara's face.

Giving his hand a squeeze leaning across her seat gently Kara pecks Jason on the lips before slowly she rests her head down gently on his shoulder as she feels his arms coming to wrap around her bringing her closer to him.

" So tell me about her? What is she like from what you've found out about her so far?"

Feeling his smile only widening leaning down gently Jason lays a kiss on the top of Kara's head before he leans his head down to rest against her own.

" Not much to tell really. I know that her name is Sheila and she's a aid worker for a big time company stationed in Ethiopia."

Hearing him going silently slightly Kara turns her head up to look towards his face.

" That's it?"

" That's it. She was a hard woman to find. From my research she doesn't even have a license to her name. It was a miracle that i even found her to begin with."

A miracle indeed. A miracle that she was glad had happened. Glad to be her with him just hours away from having another special moment with him.

But why couldn't she shake off this feeling. This feeling that something was wrong with this picture. A feeling that hasn't gone away ever since he had called her with this news.

News that instantly made her command him to stay in their apartment and wait for her to arrive before taking off to Ethiopia.

Maybe command was a strong word. Even ordered was too strong. Asked? No….anyways he had stayed.

He had stayed right where he was while she had marched through the office to her boss asking for time off for an family emergency.

Time that had been granted before she had taken off for their apartment finding him waiting there with a bag packed for her already.

A moment she would never forget as she went through her bag raising her eyebrow at some of his clothes selections for her before she found herself boarding a plane.

Such an unusual feeling. Usually she was the one in charge of situations. Usually she was the one that would think for the both of them.

But one smile. That damn smile of his and now she finds herself on a plane right next to him in his arms with this damn feeling in her gut that something wasn't right.

This damn gut of her's that has proven to be always right on multiple occasions in the past. Occasions where she has found herself in some unique positions.

Found herself facing off against the mighty alien known as Doomsday by her cousin's side as they waged war in the heart of Metropolis.

Found herself rushing to Gotham City to save her lover's life when he and Batgirl had been taken off from the streets by Scarface and his gang only to have these criminals crumble underneath her might.

Jason Todd. Another unique position that she has found herself in. But a position that she wouldn't change for the world.

His girlfriend. A truly wonderful feeling. To feel truly loved for the first time. In fact she felt worshipped.

Worshipped by this man that has proven time in and time out that he would do anything to make her happy.

To know she meant the world to him. The evidence was resting right on her left ring finger. An engagement ring.

A beautiful diamond engagement ring that must have cost thousands. Luckily for him then that they had access to one of the richest accounts in the world.

A man that she now knew like the back of her hand. Knew when he was about to get into a mood swing.

Knew when he would spring something on her that would always take her breath away. Even knew sometimes exactly what he was thinking.

And right now she knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking about her. His mother. A mother that he has never met before.

Never even seen before. A woman that although his face expresses excitement his eyes tell of a different story.

Tell of a sense of nervousness. So much nervousness to meet his mother. Nervousness that makes her gently rub circles on the top of their jointed hands with her free hand.

" Well then, I guess we'll be on an even playing field with her huh?"

Getting the response of him shrugging his shoulder suppressing the frown that wants to make its way to her face gently Kara squeezes his hand.

" She's going to love you Jay. i just know it."

" But what if she doesn't? What if she just….i don't know."

Moving her free hand gently up his chest to cup his cheek slowly Kara turns Jason's head to face her before gently she presses her lips to his own.

" Then i'll have you all to myself then won't i?

Seeing a smile come across his face as she returns the smile once again gently Kara feels his lips back to her own.

" I like the sound of that."

Smiling brightly at him returning her head back down to his shoulder after a few seconds of peaceful silence suddenly as a grin comes across her face roaming her hand slowly down his chest until it comes down to rest on his thigh very gently Kara starts to rub his thigh with her thumb causing a silent groan to escape his lips from above.

" Something wrong?"

Turning her head upwards finding his eyes firmly closed as she starts to continue to rub his thigh suddenly Kara watches his eyes open and come to look down and focus on her.

" You are such a tease."

Grinning up towards him gently Kara tilts her head into his shoulder as she puts on her best innocent look.

" Tease? Me? Never!"

Seeing that cute little innocent look across her face that he can't help but smile down towards her leaning down silently Jason whispers into her ear.

" Two can play at this game."

Without having a chance to react suddenly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers when she feels Jason's hand suddenly on her right thigh roaming even more downward by the second tracing her jean shorts.

Biting down on her lip as she feels his hand finding her intended target instantly as she lets out a small moan Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as her cheeks start to blush bright red causing her to quickly look around to see if anyone had heard the sound.

Passengers that she finds to her relief not even paying her a glance. Something that makes her let out a breath before she looks over towards a grinning Jason with a pleading look.

" Please Jay? That's not fair."

" Fair? You started it."

Glaring up at him that just causes his grin to only widening reaching down gently Kara removes his hand from her placing it down on his knee before she sits upright in her seat and looks out the passenger's side window.

" Well i'm finishing it. Just like always."

Unable to keep his jaw from dropping staring at her in total shock after a couple of seconds closing his mouth with a click reaching out gently Jason lays his hand down on top of Kara's own causing her gaze to shift to him with a raised eyebrow before gently she lifts up her hand and kisses the back of her hand causing a smile to come across her face.

" So my beautiful fiance. You clearly know how i'm feeling about this. What are your thoughts about meeting my mother?"

Seeing her smile dropping slightly and her eyes shifting to look anywhere but at him gently Jason places her hand on his cheek and leans into her palm causing her eyes to look back up to meet his own.

" To be honest i'm not sure what i'm feeling. Don't get me wrong i'm happy that you are meeting your mother. I really am…."

" But? There's a but in there somewhere isn't there?"

Letting out a sigh nodding her head slightly gently Kara rubs his cheek with her thumb before she looks down towards the ground.

" I just don't understand how a mother could give up her child. Her flesh and blood and live with herself.

And she hasn't once looked for you. Hasn't once tried to find you or get in contact with you someway. It just…."

Shaking her head slowly Kara looks up from the floor and over towards Jason seeing his eyes focused on her.

" I've never met the woman but already, I hate her for what she's done to you. Yet i'm excited at the prospect of meeting the woman that conceived you. Does that make any sense to you?"

Staring deep into her eyes seeing so much uncertainty leaning into her touch reaching out gently Jason pulls her closer to him feeling no resistance whatsoever coming from her before gently he rests his head down on top of her own as he feels her hand coming down to rest on his chest.

" I understand gorgeous. Believe me, I understand. Truth be told for the longest time, I hated her too. Well my other mom or whatever you wanted to call her.

When Bruce took me in, I thought that maybe one day my mother would come back into my life. I thought the least she would do is fight the old man in court from the rights over me but i guess, I didn't really mean anything to her."

Hearing him letting out a sigh tilting her head slightly to look up towards his face Kara sees Jason give her a sad smile before his eyes return back forward to stare at the back of the seat in front of him.

" But that doesn't matter anymore. Not really anyways."

" Off Course it matters. What right did she have to just…."

" No gorgeous. That's not what i meant."

Looking down as he sees Kara looking up towards him with confusion giving her a small smile reaching down gently Jason strokes her cheek causing her lips to curl upward from the motion.

" Even if things go bad out there, I still know that there's one woman in my life that truly cares about me."

Feeling her smile widening gently Kara leans into Jason's touch as she brings her hand up to play with his shirt.

" You know everything about me. Heck you even know me better than i know myself but there's one thing that i've never told you."

Keeping her gaze focused on his own bringing her hand to a sudden stop to rest against his chest gently Kara whispers out.

" And what's that?"

" You're the first person that's ever said they loved me before."

Instantly as he sees her eyes going wide smiling sadly down towards her slowly Jason nods his head.

" I'm sure my parents said it to me before but i was just too young to remember. Babs may love me like a little brother but your the first person that has ever truly loved me."

Feeling her eyes getting watery reaching up gently Kara lays her hand down on Jason's cheek causing his eyes that had shifted to look back forwards to once again return to her.

" And you will never feel unloved ever again. I promise you that."

Seeing his own eyes get watery for just a split second rising up his chest gently Kara presses her lips to Jason's own before she pulls back and gently pulls his head down to rest on her shoulder as her head comes down to rest on top of his own.

" One day we will have a family of our. A beautiful little girl that will give her mother a run for her money when she gets older and a little boy that will be a carbon copy of his father. Witty and all."

Hearing a silent chuckle coming from her shoulder kissing the top of his head gently Kara brings her head back down to rest against his own.

" But for now you should get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you."

Feeling him nodding his head slightly against her own glancing down as she watches his eyes slowly close shut causing a small smile to come across her face turning her gaze away to look out the passenger window finding them going through another cloud after a few seconds slowly Kara closes her own eyes.

* * *

" And here is your key miss. Enjoy your stay."

Smiling brightly at the worker at the front desk gently taking their room key out of their waiting hand with one last smile turning on her heels slowly Kara makes her way down a long corridor towards an elevator as Jason follows a couple of steps behind her carrying their bags.

Down a long corridor only to stop at the closed elevator pressing a hold of the button calling the elevator down to them before she glances over to her side finding Jason looking at her with a slightly annoyed look.

A look that only deepens as she sees him struggling to stand still with his nervousness that hadn't been seen earlier clearly across his face now.

This look that she didn't like. Not one bit. Not across her usually confident fiance's face. A look she wanted to disappear before as an idea comes popping into her mind a grin forms across her face.

A grin that quickly vanishes as the sound of a ding echoes through the air and she makes her way inside of the elevator quickly followed by him.

An elevator that not even a few seconds after the elevator's door slides close she reaches out hitting the emergency stop button before she quickly pounces on him pushing him firmly up against the back wall crashing her lips to his own.

A kiss that after a few seconds she feels being returned in ten fold as the sound of their bags hitting the group echoes through the closed space before a shiver runs up and down her spine when she feels his hands coming to rest against her exposed sides.

Rest against her waist as his fingers slowly wander downwards towards her jean shorts causing her lips to curl up into the kiss.

Fingers that suddenly she feels making their way towards the zipper of her jeans and unzip them slowly revealing a small piece of her red panties.

Breaking off the kiss with her eyes twinkling in mischief gently Kara rests her forehead against his own as she brings her hands down to cover his own stopping his downward motion.

" It's okay to be scared."

Instantly earning his full attention clasping his hand within her own slowly Kara raises up their joined hands to kiss the palm of his hand before she lays it gently against her cheek.

" I'll be right there with you the whole time. There is nothing we can't handle."

Feeling a small smile coming across his face gently Jason strokes his cheek causing a smile to come across her own face.

" Team Hood and Supergirl?"

Smiling widely nodding into his hand gently Kara covers his hand with her own.

" That's right and together we're unstoppable. We've beaten the best of the best that Metropolis has thrown at us.

We've beaten Livewire at her own game. We've taken down Toyman with his own gizmos and gadgets. Hell we've taken down the mighty Lex Luthor. Your mother will be a cake walk."

Feeling his smile widening as he nods his head slowly Jason watches Kara look up towards him with a bright smile coming across her face.

" Besides if i'm proven to be wrong then later on tonight i'll have to be….punished."

Instantly as he feels his free hand being grasped within her own and brought down to rest on her ass with a firm hold being applied Jason's eyes go slightly wide for a brief moment before a grin forms across his face.

" Oh? And what do you have in mind?"

Returning his grin leaning up silently Kara whispers into his ear.

" Something that will bring much pleasure for the both of us."

Retracting her head as she sees Jason grinning widely at her returning the look reaching out Kara hits the emergency button once again bringing the elevator back to life.

" You know if i didn't propose to you already, I would be down on my knees right now begging you to marry me. You are an absolute dream girl."

Smiling brightly at him leaning forward gently Kara brushes Jason's lips very slightly.

" Believe me, I know but where would the fun be in that? No your proposal was simply perfect."

" Even though it was on the roof of the Daily Planet?"

Feeling her smile widening wrapping her arms gently around the back of his neck reaching up Kara starts to play with his hair threading her fingers gently through his locks.

" Under the stars. Right as the clock struck twelve bringing us into a new year. It couldn't have been any more perfect."

Leaning back forward once again as she hears the sound of a ding echo through the closed space once again followed by the sound of the elevator doors sliding over suddenly Kara comes to a sudden halt stopping her lips from pressing back to his own leaving very little space between them.

" And for the record. It's wasn't on the roof of the Daily Planet. It was on the sign."

Without giving him a chance to react suddenly Kara pulls out of his embrace and exits out of the elevator leaving a shocked Jason staring at her retreating form before she disappears behind the corner out of sight.

" You are such a tease!"

Instantly as he hears her laughter filling the air grumbling to himself retrieving their bags from the ground slowly Jason exits out of the elevator and disappears around the corner she had gone.

* * *

Ignoring the constant noise coming from all around her taking another sip from her mug taking an glance over her newspaper firmly help in front of her to look back down the street as she hears the sound of a huff coming from her side dropping the newspaper down slightly as she finds Jason lounging on the opposite side of the table with his feet firmly resting on top and his hands behind his head raising an eyebrow up at him slowly Kara watches a sheepish smile come across his face.

" Comfy?"

Nodding his head earning him an even more pointed look smiling sheepishly at her removing his feet from the table quietly Jason slips a foot out of his shoe and reaches underneath the table rubbing the inside of her thigh causing her to suppress a smile.

" Why are we here again and not inside meeting my mother?"

Feeling his foot working its way upward in a sudden motion reaching down Kara grasps Jason's foot firmly holding it down in her lap.

" We're here to do some research."

" Uh huh? For what exactly?"

Letting out a sigh pushing his foot back down underneath the table paying a quick glance over his shoulder seeing nothing out of the ordinary reaching up gently Kara tucks a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

" Well we're here for a couple of days anyways. I think it would be wise with we were to observe your mother for a few days.

You know see how she is. Maybe learn a couple of things about her before we go up and introduce ourselves to her."

" Umm gorgeous? Not that this isn't bad plan or anything but wouldn't we need to you know observe her?"

Raising up an eyebrow slowly Kara leans back in her seat taking her eyes away from his own for a brief moment.

" We are."

Receiving a nod turning his head slightly as he sees a small market place a short walk away with numerous people purchasing different types of fruits from different stands turning his head back with confusion evident across his face slowly Jason watches Kara's eyes glance back towards him before nodding once again over his shoulder.

" The older blonde haired woman talking to a clerk three stands down."

Turning his focus once again over his shoulder as he looks for a woman with that description in the crowd instantly Jason's eyes go wide as he spots her.

Sheila Haywood. That was the name she was listed under anyways. His birth mother. A mother that he can't help but stare at taking her in.

Taking in her smile as she talks to the clerk. Takes in her short blonde hair that was slightly lighter than his fiance's own.

A woman that he never thought he would get met. Well not in his lifetime anyways. A woman that he just watches make her way to another stand while a couple of passing by citizens glance over towards her every now and then.

" She is something isn't she?"

Turning his head back forward finding a slightly grinning Kara looking straight at him returning the smile reaching underneath the table gently Jason rubs the bottom of her leg.

" Nothing compares to you."

Smiling brightly at Jason as she sees even more movement coming out of the corner of her eye glancing back up as she finds Sheila nowhere in sight quickly looking around as she finds the older woman disappearing into the crowd with another woman that she can't help feel as though she should recognize her a confused look comes across Kara's face.

A look that doesn't go unnoticed by Jason as he looks back over his shoulder for his mother finding her nowhere in sight before he looks back over towards Kara.

" What is it?"

Shaking her head slightly rising up from her seat slowly Kara makes her way around the table and heads off towards the market place with Jason hobbling quickly after her putting his shoe back on.

" I don't know. But i swear, I recognize that woman from somewhere."

" Woman? What woman?"

Reaching back grabbing a hold of his hand pushing her way gently through the crowd with her eyes constantly moving Kara looks all around her surroundings for even the slightest sign of Sheila unaware that Jason is doing the same from behind her.

" There was this woman that your mother started to follow away from the stands."

" Can you be anymore specific?"

" Shorter than me. Slightly built with blonde hair tugged back in pigtails…."

Instantly as she feels resistance coming from behind glancing over her shoulder suddenly Kara's eyes widen slightly when she sees Jason staring at her in total shock.

" Did you say pigtails?"

" Yes? Is there something, I should know?"

" Out of everyone that we know or have ever faced who often has their hair tied up like that?"

Tilting her head slightly as she quickly goes through names of known criminals in her head instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Seeing her coming to the same conclusion as him without any delay Jason takes the lead pulling Kara behind him as he makes his way through the crowd.

" But how? He doesn't even know who you are?"

Shaking his head slightly without being gentle at all Jason pushes through the crowd earning him some angry looks while his hold on Kara's hand tightens.

" I don't know and i don't care. I can't let that monster even have one second with her."

Nodding her head in agreement glancing around her surroundings looking for any sign of a wave of familaur blonde hair just as they are about to pass a nearby corner instantly Kara's eyes widen before she pulls Jason to a stop.

There they are. Sheila and a woman that she had feared made an appearance here in Ethiopia. Harley Quinn.

The clown queen of crime. That is what she referred to herself as anyways. A truly deranged woman that always was up to no good.

And if Harley was here then The Joker couldn't be far behind. A man that she can't see anywhere other than the two woman.

Women that she finds in a hushed conversation before she quickly ducks behind the corner along with Jason not even giving them the chance of being discovered.

Quickly covering Jason's mouth with her hand snapping her eyes to look at him seeing nothing but confusion nodding her head to her side as she receives a nod in understanding in return removing her hand slowly Kara leans forward trying her best to hear in on their conversation.

An conversation that she can barely hear thanks to the constant noise around her. But what she was hearing wasn't good. What she was hearing even she couldn't believe.

Information that after a few minutes as she hears the sound of heels clanging off the walls makes her reach out to take Jason's hand within her own before quickly steering him back into the marketplace getting lost amongst the masses.

* * *

Gently clutching his hand with her own rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand finding his facial features relaxing silently by the second remaining perfect still next to him on the couch they find themselves resting on waiting for their host to return as she looks up to find his eyes glued to where she had seen his mother disappear off into gently Kara gives Jason's hand a squeeze causing his eyes to meet her own.

Eyes that she could always read. And now? Now what she sees truly frightens her. Fear. absolute fear in his eyes.

Fear and regret ever since she had told him of what she had heard in Sheila's hushed conversation with Harley Quinn.

A drug deal. A simple drug deal that was taking place between her and the clown. A deal that from what it sounded like had been talked about well in advance.

Some kind of blackmail. Of how it came to be she wasn't sure. But what she was sure of was it was bad.

Bad enough to paint his mother in a bad image. Not a loving mother. Far from it. No painted her as something worse.

Painted her as a criminal. A woman that as they followed after the interaction found her to be a thief. A thief stealing from those that needed the items the most.

A thief that would sell her stolen goods on the black market earning a killing. Such a killing that she was able to afford this.

This night apartment just outside of the city. An apartment that wasn't in the heart of the city like they had seen most.

No this one was different. This one wasn't destroyed in anyway. This one didn't even looked touched. No it was simply perfect.

Fresh paint on the walls. Expensive furniture everywhere like the couch they find themselves on. So perfect.

A lifestyle that has only made her stare at the older woman with hatred for a split second when her back was turned before she forced a friendly smile across her face.

This hatred that she knew was building inside of the man sitting by her side as well. A man that had been so excited at the chance of meeting her birth mother but now he looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Looked as though he never wanted to even come to Ethiopia. But he had bringing her with him to do now what they do best.

To stop another crime from happening. To stop another scheme by the clown prince of crime. She had just hoped for a more happy ending for these two.

But now? Now she could only see it ending in one way. Heartbreak. Her future husband's heart breaking even more as he learns more about his mother.

Learns more sitting in the same room as her listening to why she had abandoned him at birth. A conversation that she knew would be intense but with everything they have learned in the past few days now it seemed it would be even more.

But she would be there. She would be there holding his hand. She would be there in his corner. She would be there to give this woman a piece of her mind.

A woman that she now watches make her way back into the living room with a tray with mugs full of fresh coffee with a smile across her face.

How long that smile would last she wasn't too sure. What she did know was she would take great pleasure in wiping it off her face.

* * *

3 Months Later….

This was it. The big night. A night that had been planned for three months now. Three long months. Months of so many revelations.

Too many to their respected liking. But it has come. The night they've been waiting for. The night of the shipment being transferred to a boat that would head straight to Gotham City.

A shipment full of crates stacked to the prim full of the most expensive medical supplies money could buy.

Supplies that were hard to come by. Supplies that if you were to look closely were just some of the mere ingredients for something far worse.

Something truly deadly. Laughing Gas. The Joker's toxic laughing gas. A gas that has been unleashed upon Gotham City in the past causing so many casualties.

But not tonight. Tonight this shipment would never make it's way over seas. Tonight this scheme would end before it truly even began.

A mind set that is on one of their minds as Kara hovers high above in the skies looking down towards the docks finding familiar faces below.

The familiar faces of The Joker's men loading up crate after crate out of a large moving truck with a familiar face looking on bouncing up and down with joy.

Bouncing up and down with joy as another is found tied up tightly at her feet with tape wrapped firmly around her mouth suppressing her ability to scream.

A bittersweet justice that makes Kara smile down slightly at the bound hostage for a split second before her attention is turned towards a container a fair distance away from her.

An container that if you looked closely at the door creak open slightly you would find the end of a barrel sticking out.

The barrel belonging to the end of a sniper rifle with its shooter watching the scene before him through the scope as his finger is ready on the trigger.

A man that has totally reinvented himself to become something else. A new hero that would always be seen by Supergirl's side in Metropolis.

The mysterious hero known as The Red Hood. But for some they knew him as Jason the second Robin. A hero that didn't need a utility belt to get the job done.

A hero with a variety of weapons at his disposal. Even if the bullets were made of rubber. A hero that now watches through his scope Harley Quinn direct traffic at the clown henchmen on the dock while he keeps an eye out for him.

Eye out for The Joker. A man that is surprisingly absent. Even has been for the good portion of the last couple of months ever since he had escape from Arkham.

But a clown that would be taken care of on another day. First he had to stop this shipment and he knew who first to start with.

The clown queen of crime herself. A clown queen that has her back to him staring at the henchmen ordering them around before he turns on the light to his scope causing a red dot to suddenly appear on her back.

A dot that as he is about to pull the trigger suddenly his lips curl up into a smile underneath his helmet before he changes targets moving the dot downward before he pulls back on the trigger sending a bullet blazing through the air.

Blazing through the air only to watch the bullet land its intended mark sending Harley jumping up with a squeak as she covers her ass with her hands before she falls down to her knees as a red blur passes on by her.

Receiving the signal that they had talked about in the form of a red dot appearing on Harley's turned back without any delay with a surge of speed Kara charges forward with her fists in front of her past the clown as she drops down to her knees heading in the direction of the boat.

A large boat. A boat with an open container that she wastes no time in nearing before she smashes fists first into the first clown henchman that she sees causing him to go flying into the open container and into a crate demolishing the crate upon impact sending its contents everywhere.

A clown henchman that is quickly followed by another as she blocks an attack from behind from another as he tries to hit her with some kind of crowbar before she quickly grabs a hold of his battered shirt and tosses him into a pair of crates in a twirl.

Ignoring the slightly crying clown on the ground turning his sights back towards the boat as he finds clown henchman quickly making their way over towards the open container without any hesitation rearing back Jason sends wave after wave of rubber bullets in their direction causing the group to disperse with each round that lands to the outside of the container.

Bullets that bounce off leaving little dents as they come back to hit each henchman sending them jumping up in pain with every hit before a red dot quickly comes to rest on each of their chests.

A dot followed by a well placed rubber bullet that lands clean against their chests sending them off their feet to the ship's deck with thud gasping for breath.

Hearing the sound of a commotion outside turning around to float outside of the container as she watches a red dot whizz past her and land on a nearby clown henchman before he is taken off his feet turning towards where the dot is coming from sending him a raspberry kiss turning her head back forward within a flash Kara disappears in a red blur heading straight for the large loading truck.

A truck that she now finds moving causing her to quickly fly up towards the driver's side door finding Harley behind the wheel before without any hesitation Kara rips out the driver's side door completely off discarding to her side in a heap.

A momentary distraction that right as she turns her head back towards Harley a red blur suddenly comes flying forward with what she swore said pow on it causing her head to snap back slightly as she comes to a stop.

A stop before a look of intense anger comes across her face and she surges forward circling around the truck until she is in front of it down the road.

Staring down at Harley that just seems to smile at her from the distance honking the truck's horn rearing back instantly Kara surges forward colliding head on with the truck causing the truck to be instantly stopped and for the sound of glass to shatter all around her.

Glass from the driver's and passenger's window. But most of all the windshield. A windshield that is instantly shattering into thousands of pieces when a clown comes crashing forward through it landing on the pavement in a heap crying out in pain.

Dislodging herself from the remains of the front of the truck stalking her way forward towards the whimpering clown finding her watery eyes on her reaching up slowly Kara wags her index finger up in the air.

" You should have worn your seatbelt."

* * *

Wiping down her freshly wet hair with the towel in her hand not even bothering to dress pushing open the bathroom door connected to their bedroom as she continues to rub at her wet hair finding Jason sitting on edge of the bed staring down at his red helmet unable to keep the frown from coming across her face quietly Kara comes down to sit next to him wrapping her arms around him only to feel him lean into her touch.

" You okay?"

Nodding his head silently after a few seconds of feeling her gaze letting out a sigh gently Jason shrugs his shoulders.

" I will be in time."

Nodding her head in understanding leaning out gently Kara rests her head down on Jason's shoulder.

" Do you think…."

Tilting her head slightly to stare at his face finding his head staring directly into his reflection off his helmet reaching up gently Kara lays a hand down on his cheek causing his eyes to shift towards her own.

" Do you think she ever cared? Ever wondered what happened to me?"

A question that she truly did not know how to answer. How could she. How could she know what the older woman was thinking.

A woman that she has gotten to know even more from a distance. Know more from observing. And what she saw she didn't like.

Someone that was selfish. Someone that she couldn't believe could actually care for another. Let alone her child.

A woman that she would make sure she would be the total opposite of. Make sure she takes care of those she cherishes the most.

Much like this man. A man that now looks at her holding onto her every word looking for her to pass judgment.

Looking to her to be his guide through this. But what could she tell him? The truth about what she really thinks about his mother?

Truth that could hurt him. Something she could never do. Never allow him to be hurt. He had already suffered more than enough in his life.

" I think a small piece of her did care. Did care about you. Did care about what happened to you. Even though, I have a strong opinion about her, I have to believe on some nights she was thinking about you in some way hoping that you turned out okay."

Receiving a sad smile returning the smile with one of her own gently Kara rubs her thumb across his cheek causing his eyes to shut slightly.

" But that's in the past now. Now i'm here to take care of you and i'm not going anywhere. Not now and not ever."

Seeing his facial features change drastically radiating nothing but happiness from his eyes smiling brightly up towards him closing the distance between them gently Kara presses her lips to Jason's own.

" And now that's been settled, I do believe you have some husband business to attend to?"

Instantly receviing a wide grin in response before she has a chance to react suddenly Kara lets out a squeal when she feels herself being picked up bridal style and tossed to the center of the bed only for a moment later to feel his lips back to her own causing a wide smile to come across her face as her arms come up to wrap around the back of his neck.


End file.
